An Unexpected Surprise
by minamikorea
Summary: Once again the Axis Powers end up on an island... and once again the Allied Powers are trying to catch them. However, there's an even bigger surprise waiting in the bushes...DA-ZE! *hint hint*


**Another Hetalia fanfic... I finally finished it! YAY!**

 **Sadly... Hetalia does not belong to meeeeeee...**

 **Hope you like it! (^o^)**

* * *

Germany rolled over on the sand, then abruptly awoke, his eyes flying open.

"Huh?"

Instead of the familiar sight of his bedroom, he saw... sand and... the ocean...?

With a groan, he realized that he'd been washed up onto a stranded island again. Alone.

Or not.

Next to him on the sand were the other members of the Axis Powers: Japan and Italy.

Japan was curled up on his own jacket, peacefully sleeping.

Meanwhile, Italy sprawled out on top of Germany's jacket, with his own jacket thrown over him.

Germany leaned over and (gently) shook each nation awake.

Japan awoke right away, his big brown eyes taking in the surroundings, realizing that they were stranded on an island yet again. "I'll go find some food," he volunteered, and set off to find the nearest Chinatown. There was probably one on the island... if not, he'd find something. Probably.

Italy took a little longer to wake up. "Veh~ I'm sleepy..." he complained. But as soon as he saw the ocean, he jumped up excitedly. "Let's go swimming!" he yelled, stripping and running into the water.

Germany himself set out to catch some fish. Who knew how long they'd be on the island?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allies were setting up camp. (Of course!)

"We're gonna get them this time!" England declared, his thick eyebrows twitching with anticipation.

"Obviously! I'm the hero, that's why!" America agreed, while stacking up a mountain full of American snacks and fast food. (How'd he get them here?)

China, who was busy munching on some (American) chocolate, asked, "What's the plan? Do I have to go in with the wok again? I don't want to-"

"Okay~ so, China, you attack first with the wok and do your karate-ish stuff, and then everyone else will capture Italy and Japan and stuff and then we WIN~!" chirped America, cutting China off.

"Karate's Japanese, just sayin'," France added.

"Do Tae Kwon Do, then, China."

"Tae Kwon Do's Korean, and anyway, I don't wanna do all the work again-aru." China complained, taking another bite of his chocolate. "Anyone have a different plan?"

"U-uh, I have something we could use..." Russia spoke up. He brought out a huge bucket from inside his long coat.

"Whoa~!" America peered into the bucket. "That looks like something you could find in England's kitchen!"

"Wha-" England sputtered. "Let me see that, you wanke- WHAT IS THAT AND WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!"

Russia shrugged nonchalantly. "I got it by myself, of course." He tilted the bucket, showing the contents to a curious China and France.

"Organs?! Really, where did you get them?!" shrieked France.

China held back, looking a bit fascinated- and also very repulsed.

"Ah, it wasn't hard. All I had to do was hunt down a whale and... anyway, the organs are picked in vodka to keep fresh. It was very easy, da?" He smiled sweetly, and started to stir the contents of the bucket with his metal pipe.

"What did that whale do to you-aru?" China whispered under his breath.

"Ah, he didn't want to become one with Russia." Russia answered, shrugging.

In the end, they decided not to use the organs.

"Well, we have extra food, then, da?"

* * *

Back at the Axis nations' base, Germany had caught exactly one (small) fish, Japan hadn't found any food, and Italy was digging a massive hole in the sand (for fun~).

"Veh~ I'm bored~" Italy said. "I'm gonna go exploring~ You guys should come, too!"

Japan and Germany looked at each other. (They might as well, it wasn't as if they'd made any progress on what they were doing, anyway. so they got up and joined Italy on a walk.

As they walked through what seemed to be forest, Italy noticed something.

"I see a house! Or something!"

"Huh? So maybe this isn't a deserted island after all..." Germany mused, as they got closer to the house.

"Hai. It seems to be a village. Perhaps this is not even an island. We could possibly be on mainland..." Japan pointed to the lines of rooftops now visible in the distance. "Actually, I believe I've been here before. This place seems quite familiar, but I can't remember exactly where it is..."

Italy enthusiastically ran ahead of the group. "Well, I wanna go see if they have any food... maybe pasta?"

* * *

"Hey! Where did the Axis Powers go?" England nudged awake his younger sibling. "America, you were supposed to be watching!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." America rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he looked through the bushes at where the Axis nations were- or where they used to be. "Hey! Where are the Axis Powers?!"

France laughed. "Ohonhon~ Be quiet, and I think you can hear them, oui?"

As soon as everyone got quiet, they could hear the footsteps and conversations of the three Axis nations.

"- maybe pasta?"

Italy, of course.

"Lets try to get them now~!" America excitedly whisper-yelled.

The other nations happily whisper-celebrated and set off to capture the Axis Powers.

* * *

Italy pranced through the woods, celebrating at the thought that he might get to eat pasta.

Japan was walking happily too, without a complaint. He was just happy that the island, or whatever it was, wasn't totally deserted.

But Germany wasn't so sure that this was paradise. He stopped in his tracks. "Did you hear something?"

Japan stopped abruptly and tried to stay as silent as possible, trying to listen for a sound.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ Kolkolkol~ HEEEEROOO~! Be quiet, aru!"

"They're definitely coming fo-" Germany tried to whisper, just has he was clonked on the head by a wok (courtesy of China).

"Aiyaaaaa!"

"YEEEEK!" Italy shrieked as America caught him.

"Gotcha!"

Japan tried to get away from Russia as quickly as possible. But, as usual, he failed.

Suddenly someone yelled through the bushes, "Yay! You guys came, da-ze! Wait, why are you fighting?"

Suddenly, it became very clear to Japan (and every other nation) what country they were currently fighting in.

"KOREA?! This is your place?!"

"Yeah! And, now that you're technically on my territory, each and every one of your breasts belong to ME~da-ze!"

And with that, he ran straight toward Japan and the others (especially Japan...?).

Noone had ever seen Russia look so terrified.

* * *

 **China: How the heck did you scare Russia like that-aru? HOW?**

 **Korea: Oh yeah~ I learned how to do it from Belarus!**


End file.
